


Chad Cage

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also wearing a stupid work out mask, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage does yoga, Gym AU, Kylo is lifting, M/M, Modern AU, corona virus au, meet cute, mentions of Phasma and Rey, red yoga pants ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage hates going to the gym, but with Millicent being needy and not letting him do yoga at home he has literally no other option. But with corona virus and all, things at the gym are a bit different. Good different
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Chad Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know  
> There's still the last instalment of Transversal Trains I need to update and I promised to write an addition to Comedic Cocks. HOWEVER this is actually something that yet again discord put into my brain and I had to write it!  
> Also I got the results back that I didn't fail my Biochem course and I have to do something nice or else I get bored. 
> 
> Thanks to Sparrow who brought a lovely tweet to my attention, making me write this little piece of utter garbage.
> 
> Not beta read, pretty much only a lil meet cute if you want more: Tell me!

Inside the gym, the atmosphere was weird.

For the past few weeks Armitage had already had strong dystopian-vibes with the mask wearing, the reduced traffic outside his flat and the required distance in public spaces. But this… Was different. There were ten cubicles prepared wrapped in a sheer plastic skin. it made Armitage’s mind wandered to wrapped fruits and meat at the shops. 

It wasn’t so far off though. As the trainer zipped him into his cubicle, he noticed the guy next to him. Tall, dark haired and with one of those stupid training masks on. 

Armitage already had trouble breathing through normal fabric masks when he was walking up some stairs or carried his groceries home. He couldn’t see why some people thought it was cool to wear those masks and do sports with them. Maybe the dude next to him wanted to push his limits or show off.

Regardless of that, Armitage would not call an ambulance if the dude suddenly died from lack of oxygen. 

He rolled his mat out on the floor and took a deep breath before putting his headphones in. There was something uncomfortable about going to the gym and doing yoga outside of a yoga class. During yoga class, no one paid the other people around them any mind. Unless they were a creep obviously. On the main floor of the gym most people _wanted_ to be ogled. 

Armitage liked privacy. He liked to be unseen in the corner of the room. There was nothing more annoying than being perceived 

It was no use however. His cat Millicent had found yoga to be the best time to demand attention from Armitage and after almost losing his balance a couple of times Armitage had been forced to find other ways to maintain his body. 

He went down on his knees and hands, starting his work out with the cat and cow pose. 

≠

Rolling his shoulders, Kylo glance over to his neighbour. 

The hot redhead had moved through the room so smoothly earlier, catching Kylo’s undivided attention. It was no surprise when the dude started doing yoga. Having noticed earlier that Red had done the cat and cow pose, Kylo really had to keep his mind out of the gutter. Kylo knew through his cousin that yoga could really spice things up in the bedroom. Phasma had given him a long, winded explanation as to why and how yoga had _really_ helped her in bed. 

He could’ve lived a happy life not knowing what Rey and her girlfriend got up in bed. 

Red suddenly took a deep breath as Kylo pulled on his gloves. Kylo circled his wrists and watched Red stand with his legs spread, leaning his body forward. Arching an eyebrow, Kylo watched Red’s butt in the tight yoga pants. He licked his lips, tongue touching the rough fabric of his mask. 

Shaking his head he returned to his own workout. 

But Red wasn’t done yet it seemed. He stood again and closed his legs, leaning forward. Kylo stopped what he was doing and outright stared at the tight ass behind the tight fabric of the red hot pants. 

Kylo knew he wasn’t being smooth or inconspicuous. He had never been someone who had been capable of sneaking around. But right now the only thing he wanted was to subtle. And maybe get Red’s number. 

≠

He was anything but stupid. 

Armitage was acutely aware of the masked guy watching him. Not that he was surprised, since Armitage was the only one not lifting in the room. Usually so much attention would’ve made him uncomfortable, but the masked Zorro next door looked hot. 

Extracting himself from his current pose he sighed loudly and long. 

It could’ve been his mind playing tricks, but he thought he caught Zorro glancing at him over his shoulder. Shaking out his legs Armitage moved around his cubicle. And stole a glance over to Zorro and pursed his lips. 

Zorro was doing pull ups and Armitage watched the other’s arms bulge under the sweaty, pale skin. Chiding himself mentally for drooling over a stranger, Armitage stepped back onto his mat and went straight into downwards dog. He closed his eyes and focused on his music. 

A soft shaking went through Armitage and he sneaked a look over to Zorro. 

The other man had landed back down and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He had taken his long hair out of his loose ponytail and shook it out before tying it up again. The sweaty black locks would have looked magnificent, but reminded Armitage more of a wet dog. 

Briefly wondering how that hair could be when properly styled and maintained, Armitage found himself a little intrigued. But only a little. And since he came here with a mission, he decided against continuing to ogle his neighbour and focus on his own work out. 

≠

Red was now stretching his legs while kneeling on the mat with the other, nothing overtly sexy in Kylo’s eyes. He still glanced over every now and then, reaffirming that Red was still very much there and still very much the hottest person in the room. 

Kylo took a deep breath, struggling to fill his lungs properly through the mask as he set his weights down. Wiping his sweaty forehead with a cloth, Kylo wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off his face. But he had his training plan and he intended to stick by it. 

Instead of taking his mask off he sat down and tried to calm his breathing. Maybe he should ask his neighbour for yoga-related advice. Kylo felt a little faint as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He was reminded of his old trainer who had made him do breathing exercises before and after workout. 

Kylo found it hard to focus, mind all over the place with the virus upending his life and making a mess of everything. 

But he knew how important grounding himself was and he also knew how. In his minds eye he saw the lake outside his grandmother's house, the terrace where she had told Rey and him so many stories about her travels. He felt his heart rate slow and his breathing evening out. 

≠

Zorro had sat down next to him and Armitage was briefly worried bout the other man. He had noticed how hard Zorro had attempted to get air into his lungs. But he seemed okay for the moment. So no imminent threat of him dying from self-inflicted suffocation. 

Armitage laid down on the mat to take a short break. His legs were already tingling a little bit and he knew he had spent too long without stretching properly. He took a slow, deep breath and lifted his legs to fold into the happy baby pose. 

His back popped and Armitage grit his teeth in anger and pain. 

There was nothing he hated more than being reminded that his body was actively working against him. Maybe he should really start working out properly, but that would mean sweating and Armitage hated sweating. It was all fine and dandy to sweat while doing something necessary or fun.

But to go somewhere and sweat for the outright purpose of making oneself feel miserable? 

Armitage glanced over to Zorro, who was still sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. Maybe the poor dude had finally realized how stupid his decision with the exercise mask was and contemplated if he should take it off. 

Something inside of Armitage really wanted to see Zorro’s face. Because he _really_ like the rest of the merchandise Zorro was packing.

Just before he was about to mind his own damn business again, Zorro opened his eyes and glanced over to Armitage. He saw the jolt that went through the other man and how their eyes met. And how Zorro’s gaze flitted back down to Armitage’s ass. 

Winking at the other man, Armitage sat up and stretched like a cat. 

≠

Kylo was standing in the changing room, still shaking from earlier. He had been really stupid and thought that he could simply ignore the sire call that were Red’s yoga pants and his suggestive poses. But he had been powerless. 

“So,” a voice suddenly said. “What’s your name or do I have to call you Zorro for the rest of my days?” 

Kylo turned around, pulling his mask down and tried his hand at something like a smile. 

“Eh, I’m Kylo,” he said nervously. 

Red stood in front of him, hands on his slim hips and Kylo caught a brief moment of surprise on the other’s face. 

“I’m Armitage. You’re really hot.” 

“Thanks?” 

“And you’re also kind of adorable,” Armitage continued. “This is my number, we can like facetime or something.” 

“Eh?” Kylo looked at the slip of paper torn from a magazine Armitage held out. 

“We can hardly meet up and fuck when there’s a pandemic on. But we can facetime,” Armitage said matter of factly. “Just text me when you have time.” 

And then he was gone, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hips swinging elegantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic and want to read more in this AU, please leave a comment.


End file.
